


Candy is dandy. But liquor is quicker.

by SerahSanguine



Series: Prompts X-Files Style [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, One Night Stands, Porn Battle, Quickies, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: Prompt 19; AU Young and very sexy Mulder and Scully meet in a club. After a few drinks and some dancing, they have a quickie in the club bathroom.





	Candy is dandy. But liquor is quicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @graciedane on Twitter for beta reading. 
> 
> Dear Bethany Thank you for this prompt I hope i did it justice. 
> 
> Notes; this story is set in England were the Legal drinking age is 18.

Mulder had just walked into club Spiral. The room smelled of alcohol and hormones, it was dark apart from the green illumination of the strobe lights flicking from corner to corner. He walked over the bar which sat in the far back of the room, it glowed red as the countertop and walls all spotted by that red neon bulb.

He sat down at the one and only empty barstool and ordered a Famous Grouse Whiskey on the rocks. It took a small sip feeling the burn of liquor flow down his throat. He had just finished his dissertation on the human mind of a serial killer and accepted a placement to go back to America to train as an FBI agent. 

He sat there for a few hours as the music flowed and vibrated through every surface, people came and went around him. He was at least three drinks down and turned his head when he heard a fellow American voice against all the British accents. There was a beautiful woman next to him, she had fiery red hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes. 

He sat there and studied her, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was wearing a black lace dress. It was elegant yet revealing at the same time. As if she knew his eyes were upon her, she turned her head and looked at him and smiled. 

“Whiskey, is like a beautiful woman, it demands appreciation. You gaze first, then it's time to drink.” her voice like liquid silk to his ears. 

She took a moment to look down at the man sitting on a stool beside her, she noticed that he was wearing blue Levi jeans, black v neck t-shirt and what looked like Doc Martens boots. 

“Who said that?” he asked, curious to her answer.

“A wise man,” she took the last sip of her drink before placing the empty glass back down at the bar.

“Care to dance?” she asked 

He gulped down the last of his glass before taking her hand in his and leading her to the dance floor. For the first time, he noticed she was younger than he but more mature than she looks portrayed. She was also smaller than he was, even in her heels but that did not stop her from pressing her body against his. She snaked and slithered down his body grinding and bumping into him. The atmosphere electric and his hormones raging. 

“I never asked for your name?”

“Dana,” she replied sultrily. “And yours?”

“Fox.” 

She looked up at him as smiled, never questioning the name he gave her, She slipped her hand under his t-shirt feeling the tense muscles beneath her nimble touch. He inhaled sharply and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“If you carry on, I will not be responsible for my actions”

He felt her shiver but her hand did not move from under his t-shirt. She instead decided to ignore his warning and stretched out her fingers and found his nipples and pinching them before scraping her nails down his torso.

That sent him wild with desire. His eyes turned feral, dark and lustful. 

“I warned you, I would not be held responsible for my actions.” 

She giggled, he soon placed his hand around the back of her neck and crushed his mouth against hers. With their lips locked his tongue sought entrance to her mouth which she opened gladly. She tasted of the margarita she had earlier, he tasted of whiskey and rye. 

Her hand entwining in his hair roughly pulling and tugging in a battle for who had the most desire and passion as a flood of desire pooled in between her legs. His hazel eyes opened to find her blue sapphire eyes staring back at him. She smiled seductively and took his hand in hers and lead them away from the dance floor and towards the exit.

They stopped short when she felt him kissing the crook of her neck, she turned back to face him in the dim light. 

“I can’t wait,” she said simply. 

She took him towards the club bathroom, entering first to check to see if it was clear. It seems luck was on their side as she tugged his hand to follow her inside. His mouth instantly found her again. They stayed like that for a few minutes then he lifted her placing her on the countertop between the two porcelain sinks. He proceeded to lift her skirt, bunching it around her hips. His fingers finding her moist and eager. 

He moved his kisses from her lips to her neck his hand undoing her dress letting it fall around her stomach. He kissed and nibbled, the small growth of his beard scratching against her skin. He soon moved his mouth toward her breasts giving each one the love and attention they so rightfully deserved. 

“Oh God it feels so good” she panted.

“I’m going to go down on you Dana,” he said in between kisses and stroking her over the thin material of her panties 

She growled again at hearing him say those words and pictured his brown hair in between her legs.

“No” he looked confused, she moved her hand towards his belt “Enough foreplay, I want you in me now”

He took no more encouragement as he helped her undo the belt, his trousers and boxers dropping to the floor in a pile at his ankles.

She placed her hand around his girth stroking him up and down his length before spreading some of his precum on the tip and letting go. He grunted like an animal in heat.

One of his hands slid under her hip, bringing her to him and the other hand moved her panties out of the way. In one quick motion, he entered her deep depths. 

“Oh, Christ you’re huge!” 

He chuckled and pulled himself all the way out and plummeted back into her and held her there. He could not believe how tight she was, he could feel her muscles trying to adjust to the sudden onslaught of his girth and length. 

“You’re so tight.”

She hummed, her heart beating faster than it ever had before, so much so she thought she might have a heart attack.

“Am I you’re first?” he asked sheepishly. 

She laughed before simply answering “No” breathlessly.

He pulled back out of her and ploughed back in with such force. Her back arched, her nipples painfully erect scraping against his cotton t-shirt. She moaned in pleasure and pain. 

With one hand on the countertop for balance, his other hand worked in between their bodies. He squeezed one of her swollen breasts and tweaked her nipple immediately feeling a response when she thrust her hips into his. He was holding back every ounce of control he had, trying to go as slow as possible, afraid he wouldn’t last long enough to make her climax. He wanted to feel her cum while he was still inside her.

He bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he thrust his cock deep inside her feeling his sensitive tip collide with her cervix. He was groaning, blinded by lust and the fact he had never felt such passion for another person. 

“Oh, Dana you feel so good, so tight, so full”

His worries were unwarranted as he felt her walls clamp around him spasming out of control, her body rocking with its climax. 

“Fox” she screamed, her voice mixing with the drum and bass of the clubs sound system. 

He marvelled at his control. His body was sweating profusely but she felt great, energized and wild. He didn't think he'd ever fucked anyone as hard as he was fucking Dana, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't take her gently. She was as little and tight, he'd almost lost control several times when he felt her hand smack and grab his backside. 

As her spasming continued he cautiously started plunging back into her, but this time he was pausing between strokes and he could tell it was driving her crazy, but the flip side was it was holding his orgasm at bay.

She was grunting softly with his every stroke. "Uhg, uhg, uhg." She panted harshly, whimpering with the need for another release. Her soft, strong hands were touching him everywhere she could reach which wasn’t much. 

She forced herself to take a deep breath and shouted, "Pleeeeaassseee, FOX. Oh God, I HAVE TO COME! Please let me come. I can't stand it anymore! Fuck me. HARD PLEASE!"

His head spun. Even in his wildest dreams, he had never experienced anyone begging him to fuck her like this. He felt euphoric and powerful and completely in control as he picked up the pace slightly. Their pelvises were crashing together. Skin again skin, bone against bone. He slid his hand down from her breast and down her stomach to in between their joined legs to find her over her swollen flesh, soon finding her clit, flicking and pinching it. 

She shrieked, "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, ffffuuuuuccccckkkk!" Her orgasm tore through her with such force that she felt her consciousness might slip away. Her fingers clamped onto the back of his neck leaving small half-moon shapes in her wake. 

He was rubbing her clitoris in hard jerking motions as he kept her impaled on his cock. Her walls milked him with everything she had. he utterly lost control when she felt him bite down on his bicep. He removed his hand from the joining bodies placing both his hands on the corner of the countertop thrusting his hips wildly into her, feeling her climax around him. His body locked up and released and she fell into him utterly exhausted quivering softly against him. 

When they both came back to reality, he helped her do her dress back up making sure there was no evidence of their quick get together. They both left the bathroom each saying goodbye. She went off to find another woman who looked oddly a lot like her, and he wandered off to finally break up with the women that broke his heart.

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,  
I appreciate your feedback good or bad.


End file.
